


Nunchi's Drabbles

by Nunchi_Writes



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I refuse to make a wall of tags, No Sex, No Smut, not in my good christain household lol, so any warnings and such will be put before each drabble/chapter, we be sfw up in here!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nunchi_Writes/pseuds/Nunchi_Writes
Summary: Just a collection of all of the drabbles Nunchi has writtenEach chapter is a different Drabble





	1. Scaredy Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol x Reader

“Chanyeol… What in God’s name are you doing on top of the refrigerator?” You dropped your grocery bags and gazed wide-eyed at your boyfriend, hunched several feet above the ground.

“I saw something…” Chanyeol mumbled so quietly you almost didn’t hear it.

“What did you see, hun?” You asked cautiously.

“Forget about it, it’s nothing.” He huffed.

“Chanyeol, you’re obviously not going to come down from there until this  _thing_ goes away, so tell me what it is that you saw.”

Chanyeol whimpered, and as you slowly approached the fridge, you saw something small and black dart across the floor from the corner of your eye.

As you quickly ducked down to investigate, a loud, cacophonous noise sounded from behind you. You immediately straightened and spun around to face Chanyeol, still curled up defensively on top of the kitchen appliance.

“Park Chanyeol,” You emphasized every word, very blatantly offended.  **“Did you just _hiss_  at me?”**

Chanyeol retreated further into his over sized black hoodie in a refusal to answer you.

You rolled your eyes and continued looking underneath the tables, chairs, and counter tops of the apartment’s kitchen in search of the unidentified black object. After removing the trash can from the kitchen corner, your eyes flew to a black, hairy insect that had been hiding behind it. 

A scream echoed across the once-tranquil apartment.

And it wasn’t yours.

“Are you seriously hiding up there because you saw a  _spider_?!” You did your best to muffle your laughs in a serious, accusatory tone.

“Don’t judge me! It’s bigger than my own hand!” He complained, scooting to the edge of the fridge that was the furthest away from the spider.

You scooted your feet to the side quickly as the spider made a run for it, scuttling across the tile floor at its top speed. It was, undeniably, a large spider, but it was in  _no_ way as large as your boyfriend’s hand.

Without a moment to delay, you grabbed the broom that was leaning against the wall beside you and sprinted after the little pest. After unsuccessfully chasing it around the living room for a few minutes, (accompanied by more of chanyeol’s high pitched screams) you eventually opened up the front door and in one powerful stroke, sweeped the spider out of the apartment, and out of Chanyeol’s life.

You returned the broom to its resting place and looked up at Chanyeol, still trembling on top of his high castle.

“Chanyeol,” You smiled, thoroughly amused, “You can come down now, the  _big bad_ spider won’t bother you anymore.”

His expression morphed into a heavy pout as he pursed his lips. His arms were still shaking as he cautiously made his descent from the top of the fridge, slipping on the counter top on the way down and almost landing on his butt.

Without giving him the chance to speak, you closed the distance between you and enclosed your arms around him in a tight hug.

There was a moment of hesitant shock for Chanyeol before he wrapped his strong arms around your hips, sealing you in the warmth of his hoodie.

You took a deep breath and sighed.

“I can’t believe you,” You looked up at him and stood on your tiptoes to place a kiss on his forehead.

**“You’re seriously like a giant man-child sometimes.”**


	2. Snuggles, Cuddles, & Pouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol x Reader

“Chanyeol…” You muttered, burried underneath a plethora of pillows and your boyfriend’s limbs. “I can’t  _breathe_ , you’re on top of me.”

“Who needs to  _breathe_ when you have  _me_ to cuddle with?” Your eyes peeked through the rubble to find Chanyeol’s toothy grin and smiling eyes.

You wiggled and writhed your way out of Chanyeol’s grasp, earning a dissatisfied pout from him.

“Oh, come on (y/n), you said you could cuddle with me tonight.” He whined and shot you his best smoulder.

“That was before I knew you were going to cut off my oxygen supply and lay directly on top of me.” You shot a glare at him right back and crossed your arms.

Chanyeol pursed his lips further.

“Fine.”

You squealed as he scooped you up into his arms in a flash, whisking you off the bed and plopping you ungracefully onto a bean bag on the ground near the door.

“Until you are willing to snuggle, no bed for you.” He teasingly pointed his finger at you and smirked.

“Park Chanyeol, you better not be threatening me,” You reached behind you and grabbed a pillow, aiming it at his head as he towered above you.

“Too bad.” Chanyeol stuck out his tongue at you, and if you didn’t know any better you would’ve thought he was five years old. “You’re banished until you promise snuggles.”

 **“You can’t banish me! It’s my bed too!”**  You wailed, chucking the pillow from your arsenal at him.

He ducked his head to the side to avoid your accurate throw.

“Maybe if you ask Oppa nicely, he will let you back into the bed without suffocating snuggles.” Chanyeol gave you a mischievous grin. 

You huffed in contempt, blowing a stray piece of hair from your bangs as you crossed your arms.

You wanted the bed, and to be honest, you did want to cuddle, but there was a line between soft snuggling and straight up teddy-bear death grip.

You sighed.

“Chanyeol,  _Oppa_ ,” You brought your hands up to your face in your best attempt at aegyo. “I promise not to shove you away if you promise not to be so rough, okay?”

Chanyeol’s expression melted and he gave you a cheeky grin that almost reached his big ears. He quickly ran over to the bed and patted the spot next to him, beckoning you like an excited puppy.

You got up and skipped over to the bed, nestling yourself beside Chanyeol’s frame. You pushed your back against his chest and pulled the soft covers up to your neck.

“Next time, just stop sprawling yourself out on top of me.” You gave him one last pout as he reached behind him to turn out the light. “I am not your personal plushie.”

Your vision went dark as the lamp was shut off, and you felt chanyeol’s breath against your neck as he chuckled behind you. He wrapped his arms around your waist, effectively spooning you.

“Then next time,” He whispered into your ear, voice dropping several octaves.

**“Stop being so darn cute.”**


	3. No Puns on Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol x Reader

You were bustling about the living room, violently scampering for the items you needed and shoving them into your purse.

“Chanyeol! You better hurry up or we’ll be late!” You called out across the household.

The door to the bedroom opened and you looked up to find your boyfriend clad in his Halloween attire. He leaned against the doorpost and rested his other hand on his hip, smirking at you.

“How do I look, babe?”

You rolled your eyes, continuing the search for the miscellaneous items.

“Tell me again  _why_ we had to be Clark Kent and Lois Lane for this stupid party?” You shot from across the room, refusing to acknowledge him.

Chanyeol laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. “Because I look good in a button up shirt and nerd glasses?”

You looked up from the drawer you were searching and gave him the most unenthused look you could manage.

“Oh come on babe, you gotta admit I look pretty snazzy.” He sauntered over to you and leaned against the desk you were looking through.

“You look like a teacher.” You snorted.

Chanyeol straightened his tie.

“Well then, I’d like you to meet my little friend here,” He pulled out the pen from his breast pocket, “His name is Pen-is and I’m sure he’d love to mark his ink  _all over_ your yearbook.”

You just glared at him as your eyes didn’t change from their narrowed position.

“Then  **please put your ‘ _penis_ ’ away**, you big oaf,” You raised an eyebrow, giving him an unamused look. “And  _seriously_? That’s the  _best_ pick up line you could’ve come up with?”

Chanyeol shrugged and stuck the pen back into his pocket. 

“Figured it was worth a shot.” He frowned.

You rolled your eyes and zipped up your bag.

“Ready to go?”

“Not until you admit that we look great as a couple in these outfits.” Chanyeol crossed his arms.

“Chanyeol,” You started, “You look like a fancy college professor and I look like your slutty secretary. What do you  _think_ I am going to admit about these outfits?”

Chanyeol strutted over to you and put his hands on your shoulders before sliding them down to your waist. 

“You look stunning in that costume, (y/n), and I can’t wait to show you off to my coworkers at the office.” He continued after you rolled your eyes in disbelief. 

“I’m serious, babe.” He looked deep into your eyes, unwavering.

You looked up at him, your gaze softening significantly.

“Alright, I’ll admit it.” You bit the inside of your cheek, “You look pretty damn attractive.”

Chanyeol smirked before leaning down and swiftly landing a quick kiss on your lips.

After a few intimate moments with the proximity of your faces, he pulled away and smiled goofily.

“I mean, if you  _want_ me to be your college professor for the night I have no complaints.”

You smacked him on the arm and he laughed. You cut him off, however, by grabbing his tie and pulling him in for another kiss.

“Let’s go.” You smiled at him, giving in to his childish teasing.

Chanyeol nodded, leaning down to your ear and whispering. “I may know my math, but you’ve got one  _significant_ figure, babe.”

And before you could give him any form of retaliation he was already throwing on his shoes and scuffling out the door.

You huffed and called out after him.

**“Did I mention I effing hate Halloween?!”**


	4. You Lost the Baby?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol x Reader

_Thirty minutes…_

You picked up the pace a little as you weaved your way through the crowded street.

_He just had to last thirty minutes while I went and picked up groceries._

You ran up the stairs to the level that your shared apartment was on, throwing the grocery bags on the ground as you fumbled with the key in a hurried attempt to open the door. Once it was unlocked, you sparta kicked it open and ran inside, taking the white plastic bags full of food with you.

“Chanyeol! Chanyeol!” You yelled across the living space.

Said husband appeared from the bedroom and walked up to you slowly, shame and a hint of guilt washing over your features.

You pulled your phone out of your coat pocket and shoved the screen in his face.

“You mind telling me what ‘we may have a slight problem’ means?!” You tapped your foot on the ground. “I leave you alone at home with the baby for half and hour, and something goes wrong?”

Chanyeol refused to meet your eyes.

“Look, honey,” Your voice softened a little as you gently reached out to his arm. “I won’t be upset, I promise, just tell me what the problem is.”

“You’ll be upset.” Chanyeol met your gaze and pouted. “You’ll be  _very_  upset.”

“What’s the problem, Chanyeol, just spill it.”

“I lost it.”

You exhaled. “ _Okay_ … You lost what?”

Chanyeol winced and put his hands up in surrender as he spoke almost too fast for you to register.

**“I lost the baby.”**

Your eyes grew to the size of oranges. You just stared at your husband for a few moments in silence as he froze in his defensive position.

“You  _lost_  the baby..?”

He didn’t move as he shut his eyes closed.

“You  _lost_  the baby?!” Your voice raised incredulously. “Chanyeol, we live in an eight-hundred square foot apartment! How can you possibly lose a baby?!”

“I don’t know!” He backed away from you a smidgen, preparing himself in case you decided to strike. “I turned my back for like, ten seconds, and he was gone!”

“I swear to God Chanyeol,” You facepalmed. “At least he’s somewhere in this apartment.”

After ten minutes of scouring the recesses of the household, you found the little toddler curled up next to the washing machine, fast asleep in his favorite blanket. You were quick to scoop him up and carry him to the nursery room where you tucked him in.

You chuckled to yourself as you closed the door behind you. “You really couldn’t last thirty minutes, could you?”

Chanyeol was sitting on the couch, hands buried in his fluffy brown hair.

“I’m so sorry, Jagi, I swear I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

You sat down next to him and took both of his hands into your own. “It’s okay, it all turned out alright, and I know it’s-”

“You don’t understand,” Chanyeol interrupted you. “I promise, I had my eyes on him the entire time”

You smiled. “I know, honey, I know, I wasn’t expecting you to-”

He cut you off again. “I even followed the handwritten list you made for me about how to make the little baby food and how often to check his booties because he likes to untie them and play with the laces.”

“And I’m sure you did a great j-”

“And then I turned around! And it was like the little guy was a teleporter! I searched for a good five minutes before the panic set in and then I just  _had_  to text you that something was wrong.”

You huffed. “Chanyeol, it’s fine, I-”

“And then I was hating myself, telling myself how horrible of a husband I am that I couldn’t even keep track of our baby for half and hour when-”

 **“Stop interrupting me!”**  You grabbed your husband’s cheeks in between your palms, squishing them.

He looked at you with confused eyes and his lips smushed in the shape of a fish.

“I love you.” You put emphasis on every syllable. “This is all a learning process, okay? And we’ll get through this together.”

Chanyeol nodded and you pulled him into a hug that lasted what seemed like several minutes. You broke the hug off as a cringe-worthy smell filled your nose.

“What’s that smell?” You said, sitting up straight and eyeing your surroundings.

“Oh, yeah, about that.” Chanyeol scratched the back of his head and looked at the ground. “I thought I’d make up for it by making dinner.”

You stood up in a hurry and looked across the floor to the kitchen. Your gaze traveled down to Chanyeol and he met it relunctantly.

“Honey,” You called down to him with as much calm and tranquility as you could manage. “That’s awfully sweet of you.”

His eyes brightened and he grinned from ear to ear before you continued.

“-But you’ve set the stove on fire.”


	5. I'll Protect You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol x Reader
> 
> [ Mafia!AU (Warnings: Violence, language) ]

“Your boyfriend’s gang has messed with us for the last time, sweetheart.” The sleazy, fat old man shoved you harder against the brick wall, causing you to exert a soundless cry in pain.

“It’s nothing personal,” he pushed the tip of his knife further against your cheek, drawing blood. “We just need to show those bastards who is in control of this part of town.”

You grasped the man’s wrists as he clenched his hand around your throat, painfully preventing air from entering your lungs.

Your vision was starting to go hazy, but before you could black out entirely, gunshots were fired not far from the alley you were currently being assaulted in.

“Shit.” The man growled and released you, leaving your body to fall and crumple to the ground, nearly motionless.

The world around you spun. You clutched the wall the best you could and attempted to stand up as the rival gang members around you fled the premises. More shots were fired, which disorientated your senses even further.

“Jagi… Jagiya!” You felt strong hands grasp your arms.

You forced your eyes open.

“Chan-  _Chanyeol_?” You muttered, throat still cracked and broken from near-strangulation.

“I’m here Jagiya, I’m here.” You felt your boyfriend’s strong arms embrace your trembling frame.

You couldn’t suppress your sobs any longer, and the tears that had welled up in your eyes spilled down across your cheeks.

“Shhh…. Shhh.” Chanyeol cooed into your ear, gently rubbing his hand down your hair.

“Chanyeol- I-” Your whimper was cut off as you coughed, your throat clenching and sore from the attack.

 **“Hey, hey,”**  Chanyeol broke the embrace, cupping your cheeks and observing your broken features. “Calm down,  **they can’t hurt you anymore,** alright?”

You burst into another sob as he pulled you into another tight hug.

“Everything isn’t alright. I thought- I thought they had killed you.” You mumbled, head buried deep within his grasp. “I thought you were dead.”

“How can I convince you?” He whispered lovingly into your ear as you continued to nestle your face into his chest. “How can I convince you that everything will be alright?”

You looked up at him, trying to permanently ingrain his tender features into your memory.

“Just smile,” You sniffled, trying to muffle your cries,  **“I really need to see you smile right now.”**

The two of you were a rather odd couple. The owner of the local drugstore who supplied the reigning gang with their medical need, and a lanky, red-haired member of the gang itself.

You never pegged Chanyeol to be a member of such a rough, bloody career field, as his humorous nature and cheeky personality always threw you off guard. It was like there was a switch, and once he flipped it, he went from cute puppy boyfriend to badass mafia hitman.

You loved that smile, though.

Whenever he smiled, it was like having the rough waves amidst a treacherous seat storm cease entirely, leaving you in total tranquility.

Chanyeol’s soft chuckle shook you from your thoughts.

“I promise, Jagi,” He grinned from ear to ear, eyes lighting up the world around you as he assured you with his deep voice. “No one is going to hurt you anymore. I’ll make sure of that.”

You took a deep breath and nodded.

That smile was yours, and yours alone. No one else got to see it as often as you did, and it was like a treasure only you could covet and protect.

“Thank you, Chanyeol.” You mewled as your voice finally returned to you.

Your boyfriend pulled you into a tighter hug, pressing protectively around your rib cage.

“No one is going to take you away from me ever again.”


	6. How Drunk was I, Exactly?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol x Reader

Mortification was the only thing on your mind as Chanyeol piggybacked you up the stairs to his apartment.

“Alright, no more alcohol for you for a long while.” He huffed, shuffling your weight on his back. “And maybe no more potato snacks.”

“Aw, why?” You hiccuped, still intoxicated. “That one guy at the club said my curves we’re perfectly fine.”

“You have to be kidding me.” Chanyeol scoffed. “You’re obviously too drunk to remember that he called you ‘a fine piece of ass’ that he would like to ‘eat all night long’.”

Your cheeks flushed. “You’re making that up. I know it.”

Chanyeol merely sighed as he reached his apartment door, unlocking it and kicking off his shoes and he stepped inside.

“Let’s just get you to bed so you can sleep all this liquor off.” His low, concerned voice felt soothing, relaxing your tipsy senses.

He continued to carry you to his bedroom and towards the bed, where he sat down. He then delicately removed your arms from his shoulders, gently guiding you to the mattress.

“Damn.” Chanyeol cursed as he began to tuck you in. “You’re gonna have one hell of a hangover headache tomorrow.”

He shut off the lamp on the bedside table, allowing the room to be lit only by the moonlight seeping through the windows.

Before he could leave you reached out and grabbed his hand.

 **“I don’t want you to stop.”** You muttered, your voice coming out as more of a desperate plea.

Chanyeol’s eyes widened as he looked down at you.

“You don’t want me to stop what?”

“Taking care of me.” You answered, barely letting him finish. “I… I think I love you.”

His stunned silence urged you to continue.

“You’ve always been there for me.” You felt your eyelids get heavy as the alcohol worked its way to your consciousness. “You’ve… Always come to… Save me…”

You lost your grip on Chanyeol’s arm, exhaustion causing your hand to fall limp against the bedsheets.

“I’m not going anywhere, (y/n).” His voice seemed lower and more serious than normal, but sleep had overtaken your senses.

You could’ve sworn you heard something before your grasp on reality faded entirely… Something like-

“I think I’m in love with you too, (y/n)…”

* * *

Chanyeol was right. The minute the sunlight reached your eyes you woke up, greeted with a monstrous headache that stung like hell.

You stumbled out of the room, and immediately your eyes met Chanyeol’s tall frame as he leaned over the stove in the apartment’s kitchen.

Your less-than-discreet entrance caused him to turn around. He smiled and nodded towards the kitchen table for you to take a seat.

You complied, scratching your head furiously in contemplation.

“How-… Wh-what… Did I-…” Your embarrassed attempts to recall the events of last night failed.  **“…How drunk was I?”**

Chanyeol just grinned knowingly as he sat a plate of food down on the table next to you. 

He leaned against the chair across from you, crossing his arms. “Pretty damn drunk.”

You banged your already throbbing head against the table in frustration, groaning.

“Relax, nothing went too far at the club.” Chanyeol told you before muttering to himself. “Thanks to me, that is.”

“Huh?” You looked up at him, begging for answers.

“As I recall, I got a text from you saying ‘this guy says he likes my ass, ‘lolz’’ at 3am.” He let out a short, amused laugh before continuing. “I had to drag you out of the building after some sleazeball was eyeing you like a piece of meat.”

Your cheeks flushed immediately, signifying your regret.

“And, I distinctly remember you running away from me towards the tree outside of my apartment complex.” You could only grab a fistful of hair against your scalp as he went on. “Then you climbed the damn thing, yelling ‘look how big this piece of broccoli is!’ before falling off and landing right on your ass.”

“No… No no no no no no.” You shook your head in disbelief. “That’s crazy. You’re crazy! There’s no way I let myself get that drunk.”

“ **I swear I’m not crazy** , (y/n).” Chanyeol put his hands on the table, looking at you dead in the eye.  “So you’re telling me there’s no way that you meant it when you confessed to me last night?”

You froze like a deer in headlights.

“I- How did- I thought-” You stood up, still unsuccessful at getting a complete thought out.

Chanyeol only smirked, perking up at your reaction. He walked over to you, putting his hands on your shoulders and gazing into your expression of utter confusion.

“I’m just teasing you, alright?” He gave you a cheeky grin. “Don’t worry about it and eat some breakfast.”

You groaned, but complied and sat down, beginning to shovel the food into your ravenous system. After eating for a good fifteen minutes, you glanced up at Chanyeol who was sitting across the table from you, absorbed in consuming his own meal.

“I meant it, by the way.” You mumbled, half hoping he didn’t hear it.

“I did too,” He muttered back, not taking the focus off if his plate.

“So…” You tapped the fork on your plate nervously. “What happens now?”

Chanyeol looked up at you innocently, but a mischievous glint was hidden in his eyes.

“I think I’m supposed to kiss you. Then take you into my bedroom to make out with you like crazy.”

“So…” You swallowed. “Are you going to?”

“Hell yes.”


	7. Caught in the Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol x Reader

**“That’s starting to get annoying.”**  Chanyeol’s familiar, low voice sounded behind you, causing you to nearly jump out of your skin.

You stood and turned around from the desk you were sitting at, a copy of the drama’s script still clutched tightly in your hand.

“Listen, Chanyeol, I know you’re upset about the way the director changed the script, but there isn’t anything we can do about it.”

Chanyeol remained silent as he stalked towards you, anger along with a hint of jealousy evident in his expression.

“I don’t give a damn about what the director says, you aren’t kissing Sehun.” Chanyeol’s closed the distance between you, his body only a few inches away from being pressed up against yours.

His intense, stoic glare he sent as he stared down at you caused you freeze.

 **“Are you going to talk to me?”**  His eyes shot accusatory daggers to your morale.

“T-talk to you about what?” You tried to avert your gaze, but his stare left you frozen,  _intimidated_.

“About your feelings towards Sehun.” Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrowed, “You know he likes you, and him being casted as one of the male leads hasn’t exactly led him to forget his feelings.”

“I understand you don’t feel comfortable acting with Sehun and I in this drama, especially now that the director wants to change gears and make the female lead fall in love with him, not you, but you also need to realize that this is my  _job_ , I  _act_. I distinguish between reality and the roles I portray, which is something you seem to be having  _difficulties_ with.”

“Something  _I’m_  having difficulties with?” Chanyeol began to raise his voice, annoyance clear in his tone. “You’re the one who’s been completely oblivious to people’s feelings! I-”

A loud knock at the door abruptly stopped Chanyeol mid-sentence.

The monotone voice of a female assistance sounded from behind it. “The director wants everyone back on set as soon as possible, he’s done rewriting this part of the script.”

“I understand.” Both you and Chanyeol said in unison.

Your gazes turned back from the door and reconvened with each other. The amount of tension within the small trailer was so thick, it could’ve been cut with a knife.

You decided to break the silence. “You need to grow up, Chanyeol,”

You pushed your way past him and headed for the door, turning the handle and opening it.

“Learn a little professionalism.” You slid through the door, closing it behind you with more force than you had intended.

Your fists clenched in frustration as you headed out of the trailer, marching through the messy, soft piles of sand that clung to every part of your body it could get its grubby, gritty hands on.

This would be the seventh time you had to reshoot the beach scene. Every time it was attempted previously, Chanyeol would break from his lines right before things would get intimate between you and Sehun. His complaintitive attitude was starting to wear on you, and you didn’t know how much longer you could put up with his childish tantrums.

You approached Sehun, who was standing in his place alongside the seashore.

“Is everything alright?” He asked, failing to hide the concern in his voice.

“Yeah, everything’s-” A loud slamming noise sounded from behind you, startling you and causing you turn around in its direction.

Chanyeol had exited the trailer, and had shut the door loud enough for the noise to resound across the entire seaside.

He stalked over to the set, pausing midway where the director was seated to talk to him.

_What is he trying to pull this time?_

Both the director and Chanyeol nodded, and he made his way over to his starting place several meters away from you and Sehun, ready to begin filming the scene.

“Three, two, one- action!”

Your visage morphed instantaneously, transforming you into the character you had been assigned to portray.

“Daehyun, you know I have feelings for you, but I can’t keep pretending to believe that everything is fine, that everything you’ve done to me is fine.” The emotional pain was effectively conveyed in your voice as you directed your lines towards Sehun’s character.

“I promise, I will never hurt you again,” Sehun cupped your cheek touching your forehead with his own. “Just stay with me.”

“Daehyun, I-”

A firm grip and pull on your wrist caused you to be yanked away from Sehun’s embrace.

_What?! This wasn’t part of the script-_

“Soomin, I’m tired of the way you continue to blatantly ignore my emotions like this, even going so far as to shack up with the likes of him of all people? After what he’s done to you?!” Chanyeol pulled you into his chest, wrapping his arms across your back tightly.

“Ch-” You stopped yourself from letting your surprise get the better of you, avoiding calling Chanyeol by his real name. “Jungsoo, what are you-”

You began to fidget under his protective grasp.

“I won’t let him hurt you anymore, Soomin, and I won’t let you lie to yourself anymore. I  _know_ you have feelings for me, I’ve seen it.” Chanyeol sounded abnormally despondent, and you wondered if the desperation in his voice was actually genuine.

“Jungsoo,” Sehun hissed through gritted teeth at Chanyeol. “Soomin has already confessed her feelings for me, feelings that you have no part interfering with.”

“Feelings that you fabricated by forcing her to be in your company, using her loans as blackmail for her to be at your beck and call.” Chanyeol was on the defensive now.

You continued to struggle against Chanyeol’s firm arms.

 **“Hold still,”**  Chanyeol pulled away slightly, placing his large hands on your shoulders.

He stared deep into your eyes, and suddenly, every aspect of the world around you seemed to become irrelevant. In that moment, your body stilled, completely calm under Chanyeol’s passionate gaze.

In one moment, you were doing your best to keep the improv alive, and in the next-

“I won’t be defeated. I won’t let you betray yourself like this.”

Chanyeol’s lips crashed into your own. He tilted his head to get a better angle, attempting to deepen the kiss. The chemicals in your brain went haywire under his influence, and without another moment’s delay, you accepted his kiss, the passion of it being emphasized as a result.

“Cut!” The director cried out across the set.

Chanyeol pulled away painstakingly slowly, his eyes never leaving yours.

Realization hit you like a bus, and before you could fully process what just happened, your cheeks grew uncomfortably hot. You turned on your heels to face where the director was standing.

You stumbled over your own words. “Sir- I can explain-”

“That was fantastic! Absolutely brilliant! Outstanding!” The director interrupted you, leaving you wide eyed, your mouth agape. He snapped his fingers, beckoning his assistant over to his side. “Edit the script again, I like it this way.”

You looked to your right at Sehun, who was still frozen in shock over what he just witnessed.

You turned back around to face Chanyeol, who bore a mischievous grin on his face.

“Still think I’m acting unprofessionally?” He took a step towards you, leaving almost no room between your chest and his.

“Extremely.” You swallowed a lump that had formed in your throat.

“Willing to accept the truth that I have feelings for you, now?”

You gulped again, trying desperately to keep yourself from trembling underneath his amused stare. This time, however, you refused to be intimidated.

“Kiss me like that again, loverboy, and I just might.” 


	8. Girls Love a Guy Who's Good with Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol x Reader

You have to give your best friend some credit; she simply had a talent for something you could never accomplish yourself.

And that talent was children.

Communicating with them, playing with them, taking care of them, all of these things were part of your friend, Eunhee’s, career as an elementary school teacher. She could simply connect with them on a level you could never understand.

You, on the other hand, weren’t so blessed in the kid department.

It wasn’t that you were  _terrible_ with children, but you certainly didn’t have a habit of making deep connections with them. It was something you admired, but secretly envied about your best friend.

Today, you had received a text during your lunch break at work that Eunhee needed a hand moving several boxes into her new classroom.

 

> _**Sent:** Why can’t you ask another staff member? I’m sure there is at least one male teacher who can move all of your textbooks and supplies for you._

> _**Eunhee:**  I just got hired here a few weeks ago and barely know anyone. It’d be so awkward. Pleeeease?_

> _**Sent:**  Alright, fine. But you owe me an ice cream run for this._

> _**Eunhee:** Deal_
> 
>  

You sighed, disappointed that you let yourself give up another meal so easily. You packed your office belongings and signed out before heading to the parking garage and driving in the direction of Eunhee’s school.

When you arrived, it wasn’t long at all before your ears were so graciously welcomed by the nightmarish shrieks and screams of the children in Eunhee’s classroom. You warily slid the wooden door open, the cacophonous noise of children causing your ears to ring in discomfort. You saw Eunhee kneeling next to a bookshelf, attempting to comfort a sobbing child. She quickly looked over her shoulder and nodded for you to come closer. You looked to the side to see the classroom in mass hysteria: crayons and colored paper being thrown in all directions, a boy holding a teddy bear just out of reach of a  _seriously_ pissed off little girl, and one poor kid attempting to get a significant amount of tacky glue off of his arms.

“Seems like you really needed the help, then.” You gave Eunhee a wide-eyed, sympathetic look as she stood up.

“You have no idea.” She rubbed her temples, sighing in distress. “Can you move those three boxes into the closet a few doors down from my classroom? They’re extras and-  _Kwangmin I said not to eat that! Don’t put that in your mouth!-_ ”

You turned your attention to the back of the glass where a rather chubby little boy was angling a bottle of glue, preparing to dunk its sticky white contents down his throat. He paused in his actions as soon as he heard Eunhee’s yells.

“Sorry about that- it’s a new class, which means new teaching strategies.” She turned back to you with a huff, “I don’t have enough storage to keep those boxes in here and they’re taking up too much space.”

“Sure, I can do that.” You smiled at her reassuringly and she left you to tend to the three cardboard boxes, strutting across the room to stop the one called Kwangmin from ingesting the bottle of glue.

You blinked several times, trying to wrap your head around why anyone would want to put themselves through this kind of hell and call it a career, but you knew that this was Eunhee’s speciality, and you were pretty damn sure there was nothing she couldn’t handle.

You turned your attention back to the boxes, but as you leaned to pick them up, you came to the irritating realization that they were about thirty pounds heavier than you thought they were. After an excessive amount of effort, you lifted them to stack on top of each other before heaving them into your arms. With the boxes pressed against your cheek and your vision obscured, you staggered out of the noisy classroom and out into the hallway.

_Geezus, what in the world does an elementary school teacher keep in these things that makes them so damn heavy?_

You turned stumbled up and down the hall, trying to locate where the storage closet was with little success. The strain on your arms was beginning to wear at your strength, and you began to pick up your speed in an attempt to reach your aimless destination quicker.

You were panting as you rounded a corner, the muscles in your arms just about to give out when-

_Thud_

You crashed right into a wall.

“Oh my god, are you okay?”

A wall that apparently, talked.

“Here, let me take some of those off your hands.”

The voice that sounded in front of you was surprisingly deep,  _smooth_ even. It then hit you that you had, in fact, run into another human being. A significant amount of pressure was released from your arms, and your shoulders lifted with the new sense of relief.

With two of the boxes no longer covering your vision, your eyes looked up to meet a pair of large, gleaming brown ones. The man’s attractiveness physically caught you off guard and you jerked backwards, dropping the remaining box in your arms as a result.

“Oh, god, I’m sorry- I should’ve taken that one as well.” The stranger knelt down to the ground, placing the boxes he was carrying on the floor and placing third one onto the stack.

You could only stare at his movements in shock. He shuffled to pick up the hefty cargo, and you used the moment to take in his appearance.

He was handsome with a capital H. And it made your heartbeat quicken at a painful rate.

His hair was a wavy chestnut, and his curls formed little wisps that framed his large, black glasses. He was tall, tall enough to make you feel intimidated if it wasn’t for his gentle demeanor. He had on a simple button-up with rolled up sleeves, along with a pair of dark skinny jeans that accentuated his height, especially now that he was standing up.

_Oh god, he’s standing up._

You shook yourself from your thoughts, mentally scolding yourself for being such a whimsical flirt.

“No- It was my- But I- You didn’t-” You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, centering your attention on getting a coherent sentence out in your flustered state. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to run into you. You certainly don’t have to carry those for me-”

“No, it’s fine,” His smile was radiant, internally melting you into a puddle. “These are headed for the storage closet, right?”

You opened your mouth to respond, but your words failed you. You simply nodded.

He smiled again and nodded for you to follow him down the hall as he began to walk away. As he turned his back, you smacked yourself in the forehead several times. You had never wanted to disappear out of pure embarrassment so badly before.

You trailed behind the handsome stranger for a little while before he stopped in front of a pair of double doors. He slid them open with his foot and disappeared inside for a few moments. You could only stare down at your hands, twiddling your thumbs and mentally kicking yourself over and over. Once he returned, he closed the door and held out his hand, gesturing back the way you had come.

“My name is Chanyeol, by the way. Can I walk you back to the class?”

“Oh, um sure,” You dipped your head in gratitude. “I don’t work here though, I’m just here to help a friend of mine.”

“Oh, I’m not a teacher either,” Chanyeol grinned sheepishly at the floor as the two of you began to make your way back to Eunhee’s classroom. “My brother has a kid that goes here, and he needed me to pick him up.”

“Really? What’s his kid’s name?”

You and Chanyeol made it to the classroom door, the chaotic noise greeting you as you pulled it open.

“Kwang-” Chanyeol’s face fell as soon as he looked out across the classroom, just in time to see the kid that Eunhee had stopped from chugging glue earlier, puking up a cream-colored substance all over the carpeted floor.

“…Min.”

Eunhee was immediately at the kid’s side, helping him breathe during his relapse of regurgitation.  Chanyeol wasted no time in darting across the space to be at his side. You pulled out your phone, ready to call for an ambulance as you watched the two adults frantically tend to the sickly child.

Several minutes later, you could finally let out a sigh of relief at the situation being resolved. Eunhee said there was no need for an ambulance, as Chanyeol had tended to the kid himself, making sure he was able to breathe properly, and even spending several minutes calming the child down. You had never seen a man speak so coaxingly to children before. If Chanyeol wasn’t already causing your heart to flutter, that certainly did the trick.

Chanyeol had called his brother over, and he was able to take poor Kwangmin home. Eunhee rushed back to her classroom to settle the impending chaos, leaving you and Chanyeol alone at the front gate of the school.

There was an awkward, tensioned silence between the two of you, but Chanyeol broke it as he noticed how stressed you looked.

“Are you alright? You look extremely pale.” He put his hands delicately on your shoulders, his expression coated in concern.

“No- I’m alright. I’ve just… Had a very stressful day.” You couldn’t help but admit to yourself that you were feeling lightheaded. “I came here as soon as Eunhee asked me to, so I didn’t have a chance to eat lunch-”

“Let me take you to get something to eat, then.” His tone was evidently worried.

“No, Chanyeol, it’s really okay, I don’t have my wallet on me-” You did your best to shrug off his hands from your shoulders, but they remained firmly in place.

He shook his head, shooting down your protests. “It’ll be on me, it’s the least I can do after the incident my friend’s kid caused. But, there  _is_ a way you can pay me back for the meal.”

You furrowed your brows in confusion.

“I’ve told you my name, but you never told me yours.” His lips curled up into a cheeky grin and you couldn’t stop yourself from letting out a short laugh.

“It’s (y/n),” You couldn’t help it, his smile was contagious.

“Alright then, Ms. (y/n), I know a great noodle shop just down the street from here. Allow me to be your chauffeur.” Chanyeol backed away from you just enough to do a faux, formal bow.

He then straightened himself and extended his arm for you to take.

“Sounds delightful.”  You looped your arm around his elbow, letting him lead you towards the parking lot.

You had to stop yourself from gaping once you made it to his car. A sleek, silver Mercedes Benz. Chanyeol ushered you to the passenger side and opened the door for you like a gentleman. You nodded your thanks and scooted inside, the silky black leather enveloping you with a sense of luxury. Once he made it into the driver’s seat, Chanyeol looked to you and sent you a soft smile. You returned it, not expecting what he did next: in the blink of an eye, Chanyeol had leaned in abnormally close to you, reaching behind you for the seatbelt.

Your cheeks heated instantly as you felt his body warmth radiating off of him. Chanyeol then pulled the seatbelt over your shoulders and locked it into place with a sharp click.

He shifted back into his seat with a charismatic smile. “All set?”

“All set.” You prayed to God that your voice didn’t give away how flustered you were in that moment. “Let me text Eunhee that I’m going out for lunch.”

Chanyeol nodded to you as he started the car. You quickly unlocked your phone and began typing to your best friend.

 

> _**Sent:**  Heading out to lunch with Chanyeol, the guy you met earlier. I should be back in a half-hour <3_

> _**Eunhee:**  Go get ‘em, tiger~ He comes to pick up Kwangmin regularly, so I know you’re in good hands. He’s a keeper, (y/n)_

> _**Sent:**  What makes you say that?_

> _**Eunhee:**  You know what they say~_

> _**Sent:**  ..?_

> _**Eunhee:**   **Ladies love a guy who’s good with kids.**_


	9. Don't Get Blood on the Carpet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun x Reader

“Listen, it’s just for the corporate party I have to go to, nothing else.” Baekhyun threw his hands up in defense, as though trying to subdue a cornered animal. “All of the big heads of the company have to be there with their families.”

You growled, refusing to lower the lamp you held like a baseball bat in defense against him.

Baekhyun had just presented his ‘ _gift_ ’ to you to wear to the dinner party. A sleek, glittered tulle dress that left little to the imagination and definitely would not be friendly to your curves.

Somedays you loved the fact that your boyfriend was the CEO of a national conglomerate, other days you hated it. 

Today was one of those days.

“ **There is _no_ way I am wearing a dress,**” You narrowed your eyes on the gown hanging off the kitchen chair. “ _Especially_ one that looks like  _that_.”

“Just this once, babe,  _please_.” Baekhyun gave you his biggest puppy dog eyes as he begged.

Your grip on the lamp faltered and you relented, setting it back down on the coffee table.

“Fine, but I’m taking this thing off the second we get back home.”

* * *

“Curse this damned piece of polyester and synthetic cotton.” 

Your complaints did nothing to help the fact that you spent the last twenty minutes struggling to put on the dress Baekhyun had gotten for you at the last minute. You stumbled out of your walk-in closet and into the bedroom where Baekhyun was waiting for you. You nearly fell like a drunken person as you attempted to unzip the back, walking towards him.

Before you could trip he caught you in his arms, holding you upright.

“I-” You were gasping for air as the bodice of the dress began to constrict too tightly around your rib cage. “I can’t breathe,  _Baekhyun_.”

The urgency in your eyes spread to his own and he immediately sat you down on the bed. He sat behind you and hurriedly attempted to yank the zipper back down your spine, but it was permanently rooted in it’s place, as though mocking the both of you with how much power it held in its small, metallic body.

“Just wait here, I’ll be right back I promise.” Before you could protest, Baekhyun ran through the bedroom door and to an unknown location in the penthouse.

You wheezed and did your best to focus on getting air to your lungs, but it wasn’t working.

Baekhyun stumbled into the room and before you would register what was happening you felt cold metal against the nape of your neck.

“Don’t move, (y/n).” Baekhyun warned, his low voice calming you despite your confusion of the situation.

A definitive, inconsistent ripping noise sounded from behind you, and you felt the dress’s suffocating grasp release itself slowly, one inch at a time.

You gasped as air finally filled your lungs, gripping the sheets of the bed for support as you leaned forward.

“Ah!” You heard Baekhyun curse behind you. “Damn it!”

You turned around and saw crimson blood trickle across his palm onto the floor. In his other hand was a hefty silver knife from the collection in the kitchen.

“What did you  _do_ , Baekhyun!” You reached out to his hand, observing the thin slice across it.

“I didn’t have much time to think so I just grabbed whatever I could think of to break the zipper.” Your boyfriend panted from the adrenaline pumping through his veins, setting the blade down on the bed sheets.

“You idiot, **you’re bleeding all over my carpet** ,” You scolded gently before leaping up and running into the master bathroom for medical supplies.

You returned a few moments later, shredded dress hanging limply from your shoulders, and sat down next to Baekhyun as you dressed his hand.

“Next time,  _I’m_ picking the dress, okay?”

Baekhyun nodded dejectedly, guilt washing over his features.

“Hey,” You cupped his cheek comfortingly, “It’s not your fault, okay? There was just some very,  _very_ faulty designing with that one.”

He smiled up at you, “Do you think we can still make it to the party?”

You gave him a slight grin back, leaning in to give him a peck on the nose.

“I’m sure I can find one or two dresses around here that won’t suffocate me like a boa constrictor.”


	10. Period Cramps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun x Reader

You prided your boyfriend on the fact that he was normally very adept at being emotionally aware, and he never failed to tend to you and stay with you despite your mood-swing-induced, witchy outrages. However, there were some things men just didn’t understand.

Menstrual cramps were one of those things.

There were still two full hours before Baekhyun would wake up from his alarm, and you were hopelessly sprawled out on the sofa, clutching your gut as though your insides were being ripped to shreds from the inside out.

Your sports bra felt as though it was suffocating you, and the soft inside of the oversized hoodie you were wearing did little to comfort you.

You tilted your head upwards and eyed the kitchen cabinets from across the apartment floor. You needed meds. Now.

A thud rung dully across the room as you flopped off of the sofa and began to crawl on all fours towards the kitchen. You pulled yourself up on the countertop, your body feeling as though it weighed eight-hundred pounds. After clumsily, blindly searching for any and all forms of pain medicine, you selected the bottles you needed and ungracefully plopped onto the ground.

You desperately unscrewed the bottlecaps and chucked multiple pills into your mouth, but then your eyes flew to the countertop across from you. 

An unopened bottle of clear, pristine vodka was sitting there, as though taunting you with the promise of mental escape from your physical torment.

You lazily scooted across the floor and reached your hand up to grab the bottle when, in the blink of an eye, it was gone.

You froze, arm still outstretched, and turned your gaze to meet that of your boyfriend’s, who was towering above you with vodka in hand.

“Um, (y/n),” His light hair was tousled and his shirt and shorts were wrinkled as he stared confusedly down at you.  **“It’s six o’ clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka.”**

Tears formed out of the corners of your eyes.

“ _Please_ Baekhyun,” You whined like a five year old. “I  _need_ it.”

“Why on earth would you need alcohol at this hour?”

You huffed and hunched over as a sharp wave of pain spread through your lower region.

“Maybe because it feels like there’s a meat churner inside my stomach?” You gritted your teeth, staring at the ground.

Baekhyun set the bottle back on the counter and squatted down beside you. “Cramps again?”

You nodded, closing your eyes.

“Jagi, why are you up so early? It’s the weekend, you should’ve gotten more rest.” He began to pet your hair, the warmth of his hand comforting you.

“ **I haven’t slept in _ages_ ,** Baek.” You groaned. “That’s what periods do to a girl.”

He sighed and ran his fingers through your hair. “Is there anything I can do to help, Jagi?”

“Maybe we could lay on the couch…” You looked up at him with hopeful eyes. “And  _maybe_ you could give me a massage like you did last time?”

“Sure thing,” Baekhyun chuckled. “But  _no alcohol_ for you.”

Before another word was spoken he slipped his forearms underneath your legs and carried you back over to the couch. He delicately laid you down and scooted in behind you before gently laying his arm around your waist.

He hummed a song softly in your ear as his snuck his hand underneath your hoodie, beginning to rub tender circles around your stomach to soothe the pain.

“Thank you Baek.” You let out a long breath, finally able to relax. “I’m sorry that I’m being a nuisance so early in the morning. Being me can really suck sometimes.”

You heard him chuckle behind you.

“Hey, it’s a win-win. I get to use this as an excuse to cuddle with my girlfriend.” He muttered right next to your ear, continuing the heavenly massage he was giving you.

“Besides,” Baekhyun leaned forward and landed a goofy kiss on your forehead. “I like you as you are.  **Be you. No one else can**. And no one else can replace my girlfriend.”

Thanks to the warmth he was giving off as he spooned you, along with his heavenly singing voice and soothing massage, it wasn’t long at all before you were drifting off to sleep, with the sun not yet peaking above the horizon and giving the room a relaxing blue glow.


	11. As You Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun x Reader
> 
> [ CEO!AU ]

It wasn’t always easy being Byun Baekhyun’s girlfriend. Not only was he the COO (Chief Operating Officer) of one of the most successful, international banking corporations within the Republic of Korea, he was also your boss. In fact, being his secretary, it was hard for you to ever remember a time when life was easy for the two of you. The moments the two of you spent alone were few and far between, and it every day tested your endurance. With Baekhyun being the company CEO’s right hand man, there was a lot to demand from the both of you. **  
**

While Baekhyun owned a lavish penthouse, neither of you had much time to relish in it. It seemed as though as soon as his courtship of you was done and you agreed to date him, life returned to normal. The only use his abode provided was a plush, king-sized bed for you to ungracefully fall on top of after a long day of work, too exhausted to think of anything other than sleep.

After a few more months of the same, draining routine, Baekhyun had been graciously given a full week off to contact the company’s international resources and schedule future meetings. It was still work, but it was work that could be done at home.

Being his secretary, that also gave you the time off, in order to ‘assist’ him.

As soon as you made it home, you threw off your heels and ran into the bedroom to change into sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. You couldn’t remember the last time that you had been in Baekhyun’s penthouse while the sun was still up, and it made you giddy.

You went to the kitchen and made yourself some tea, sitting down at the kitchen’s raised breakfast bar as you heard the front door beep and click open. Your boyfriend walked in with a smile on his face, kicking off his shoes and coat before walking over to you and landing a lasting kiss on your forehead.

“I haven’t seen you in those clothes in forever, babe.” He winked at you, leaning against the counter. “It looks sexy.”

“I never want this to end,” You set your cup of tea on the countertop and rested your chin on your hand, gazing up at him. “I can’t remember the last time we actually acted like a couple.”

Baekhyun’s face flushed, a guilty expression spreading over his features as he sighed.

“About that,” He reached his hand out to hold your own. “I want to make it up to you.”

You straightened up.

“Baekhyun, you know I worked the same schedule as you, it’s not your fau-”

“I know,” He cut you off, “But it isn’t right to ask you to go out with me while nearly ignoring you at work.”

You could only nod, looking down at the ground as you did so.

“So,” Baekhyun’s tone changed cheerily, “Like I said, I want to make it up to you.”

“And that entails…” You urged him on.

“Anything you want babe.” He gave you a cheeky grin. “I am at your service for the entire week.”

“Anything, huh?” You pulled your lips back, pondering the possibilities.

“Alright.  **You work for me. You are now my slave**.”

“Slave?” Baekhyun questioned incredulously.

“Yeah, c’mon,” You said teasingly. “I’m your secretary, it’s always the other way around.”

“Alright, then, madame.” Baekhyun took a deep bow, tucking his arm at his side as though greeting royalty. “Your wish is my command.”

You chuckled and hid your smile behind your hand.

“Okay then, servant,” You straightened up with faux superiority. “Go make me another cup of tea.”

“As you wish.”

And so the evening continued, and as the sun began to tint the horizon a crisp auburn, so did your menial requests begin to lighten your mood.

“Give me a piggy back across the penthouse!”

“ _As you wish_.”

“Play drinking games with me!”

 _“As you wish_.”

“Build me a pillow fort!”

“ _As you wish_.”

That was all Baekhyun ever responded with, and it was beginning to bug you.

“Why do you always say that?” You hiccuped, slightly drunk from your happy, childish excursions through the penthouse.  **“It’s starting to get annoying.”**

Baekhyun chucked to himself, taking the bottle of wine from your hands. “Haven’t you ever seen The Princess Bride?”

You shook your head, pouting.

Baekhyun sat down next to you on the cozy spot on the floor you had plopped on, leaning in to where his face was inches away from yours.

“It means I love you.”

Your giggly expression fell as your gaze moved from Baekhyun’s intimate stare down to his lips.

“Does it, now?” You said innocently, keeping your eyes on his lips as he smirked.

“As a matter of fact, it does.” Baekhyun’s voice seemed to you to have dropped several octaves.

“Well then,” You swallowed, reconnecting your eyes to his own as they sparkled, reflecting the sunset that was coming through the glass wall behind you.

“-I command you to kiss me.”

There were a few tense, sexually-charged moments of silence before he broke it.

“ _As you wish_.”

You staggered backwards in shock as Baekhyun moved forward, closing the distance between your lips and his entirely. The kiss was deep,  _passionate_. His arm came up to wrap around your waist, tilting your neck in the process and allowing the kiss to become more intimate. You let him have control as his tongue caressed your own lovingly. Everything about your boyfriend at that moment screamed passion.

And you loved it.

“I love you, too.” You told him, sighing as he broke the connection between his lips and your own.

You loved him.

And he loved you.


	12. Welcome to Fatherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo x Reader

You continued to bite your now almost nonexistent nails as you paced back and forth across the living room. The apartment was deathly silent, the only noise that shattered it being your slippers as the scuffled across the hardwood.

_How am I gonna tell him? How am I gonna tell him? How am I-_

You were abruptly shaken from your thoughts as you heard the locks on the front door begin to unlock. You froze like a dear in the headlights as your husband made his way through the door, kicking off his shoes before looking at you from across the hall with a smile.

“Jagiya, I’m home,” He grinned and began to take off his long coat, hanging it on the rack before making his way over to you.

You could only freeze in place, giving him an awkward smile back.

“K-Kyungsoo-” Your greeting was cut off as he wrapped his arms around you and tucked your head deep into his chest.

“How was your day, Jagi?” He gently petted your head, running his slender fingers through your hair.

“They… They didn’t need me at work.” You stuttered. “So I just stayed home and organized some things around the house.”

“Ah, there’s my girl,” He cooed, his deep voice like chocolate to your ears. “Surpassing me in my own orderly behavior.”

You wanted to scoff.

While it was true that you spent most of the day paying bills and organizing files, several hours were dedicated to the thought of telling your husband about-

“What’s wrong, Jagi?” Kyungsoo leaned back and swept some of your hair out of your face, studying your worried features.

It didn’t take long for him to realize the hesitance and anxiety on your face, and he was quick to usher you to the couch.

“So…” You started, your throat closing up before you could continue.

“Take your time, alright (y/n)? Just breathe.” Kyungsoo’s eyes widened as they swept across your timid frame.

“…You know how we went to the doctor the other day.” You did your best to look your husband in the eye, but you were struggling. “And they said the likelihood of me being able to conceive was extremely low.”

Kyungsoo gave you a gentle stare, moving his arms forward to intertwine his fingers with yours.

“(y/n), you know I’ll always love you, even if we can’t have children, right?”

You swallowed, a painful lump forming in your throat.

You and Kyungsoo had been married for almost a full year now, but the two of you had been trying for a baby consistently for the past several months. After the tests continued to give you a negative result, the two of you went to the doctor. That’s when you learned the news that you might never be able to have kids.

You knew Kyungsoo loved you unconditionally, it was evident in his every action, every word in your presence. Even though you knew it wouldn’t be a deal breaker if you couldn’t have kids, the twinkle in his eyes as he talked so passionately about the idea sent a clear message that he would be disappointed. You didn’t want to disappoint him, especially not after all of his affection towards you.

You took a deep breath.

_Well, here goes nothing._

“I took the test again today…” You closed your eyes, focusing on getting the words out. “Since I hadn’t in a long time.”

Kyungsoo squeezes his hands around your own.

“Jagi, you don’t have to do it anymore if it makes you uncomfort-”

Your eyes flew open and you silenced him, blurting out your thought before you could stop yourself.

“I tested positive.”

If you could have taken a picture of Kyungsoo’s face at that moment, you would have without a second thought. His eyes widened larger than you’d ever seen them, and his mouth opened and closed shut multiple times without any noise coming out, a clear sign of how flustered he was.

“How- what- but- we just-” You shushed him with a finger to his lips.

“I tested positive.” You reaffirmed his confusion. “You’re going to be a father, Kyungsoo. We’re going to be parents.”

Before another moment’s hesitation he pulled you into a tight embrace on the couch, nestling your head against his neck.

Tears formed at the corners of your eyes from pure bliss at the idea of becoming a mother with your loving husband at your side.

**“Welcome to fatherhood, Kyungsoo.”**


	13. My Guardian Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo x Reader
> 
> [ Demon!AU ]

You’ve grown accustomed to few,  _strange_ things in the past few months. And considering your boyfriend was a resident demon, you were surprised you could remember to keep up with everything.

You’d successfully learned to deal with most of what that entailed: sudden appearances and disappearances, the occasional summoning circle on the living room floor, not to mention having to clear out the entire salt supply from your pantry.

Still…

You were in his debt. And he was in yours.

He saved your life. You gave him part of his humanity back.

* * *

You were on your way back from work when it happened. Crossing the river bridge on the way home past midnight with not a single soul in sight on the road led you to relax at the wheel.

It was the worst mistake of your life, as well as your last.

In less time than you could blink, an eighteen-wheeler had inadvertently blown a tire, causing extensive skidding that a sharp turn of the wheel only made worse. You didn’t have time to react. You didn’t even have time to pray. Before you knew it, you were weightless as your car began to free fall off of the river bridge.

The initial impact of the car colliding with the water line immediately caused you to black out, and that’s when you met him.

Kyungsoo appeared to you within your subconscious while you blacked out, car continuing to sink into the unreachable abyss.

You remember seeing his face. His doe-like eyes calmed you within your dream.

“My my,” His deep voice made you shudder. “Such a waste.”

All you could see was his face surrounded with darkness.

_Please… Don’t let me die._

“And just why would I do that?” The low tone resounded across your subconscious.

_You… You can hear me?_

“I wouldn’t be stuck in your mind if I couldn’t, sweetheart.” His sarcastic tone made you feel uneasy.

_What- How- Where did you-… Is there any way you can help me?_

“You just made me lose my prey, human.” The voice sneered bitterly. “I think I might just enjoy watching you drown yourself, with the police never being able to find your body in the depths below.”

_If you aren’t going to help me… What are you doing talking to me inside my mind?_

“Entertaining myself.”

_**You’re Satan.** _

“Please, sweetheart, give me a little credit here,” The baritone voice deepened as he chuckled. “The Big Man himself is a little tied up right now, so I just do the dirty work in my spare time.”

_So… You’re a demon._

“Give the girl a prize,” The sarcasm returned.

_If-… If you won’t save me… Can I please just ask that you make sure my sister is alright?_

“And what would give me any incentive to do  _that_?”

_There must be some part of you that is respectable. Some part of you that values decency. Some humanity._

There was a long silence. You took the moment of absence to wonder how much time had actually been passing, and whether or not any of this was actually happening to you.

“Humanity, huh?” The demon broke the silence. “Now that’s something I haven’t heard in a long time.”

_Please, she’s in the hospital just across the bridge, she has clinical insomnia and PTSD from when we were younger. If I’m not there to support her-_

“Relax,  _human_.” You heard the demon take a long, deep breath. “It means making a contract.”

_I’ll do anything I can if you just make sure she’ll be alright, please-_

“Do you even know what that means?” He growled.

_I’ll do it, I’ll do anything you want._

There was a soft hiss and a deep, throaty chuckle. “Say my name, and the contract will be complete.”

Although he never told you his name, there was a ghostly chorus of whispers that echoed in the recesses of your mind. Repeating two syllables over and over to you.

_Kyungsoo._

There was an eerie, almost unbearable pause that felt like an eternity as you waited for a response.

And waited.

And waited.

“You’ve made your decision then,  _human_.” The tone reappeared suddenly and deepened, then began to soften and fade away from your subconscious.

“I hope you’re prepared to deal with the consequences.”

* * *

You lept up from bed, clutching the sheets tightly against your chest and gasping for air. Heavy amounts of sweat made the thin material of your tank top and shorts cling uncomfortably to your skin.

You heard the thumping of rushed footsteps outside the door, followed by it being swung open.

“(y/n)?! (y/n) are you okay?” Kyungsoo darted across the room and gingerly sat down next to you on the bed.

You could only nod, still gasping for air.

You looked up at him. His big, brown eyes sparking with the blue moonlight that scattered across the room through the windows. His hair had been done up and swept to the side, as it always has been. He always looked the same, including his attire of formal black dress slacks and a dress shirt and tie.

“Words, (y/n), I need  _words_.” Kyungsoo looked into your eyes with care and concern, studying you analytically.

“I just-” You let out a dry cough.  **“I just had a bad dream again.”**

“Was it the same one?” Kyungsoo placed his hand delicately at the small of your back, reassuring you. “The one where we first met?”

You nodded, trembling in cold sweat.

He pulled you into his arms, the inhuman freezing body temperature of his cooling and relaxing your nervous system.

“That was a long time ago, alright? Remember?” He pulled back to brush the hair out of your face.

You sent him a weak smile. “Now I just have to put up with my demonic boyfriend day-to-day, who, by the way, made me sign a contract  _just_ to teach him more about humanity.”

He scoffed and looked down at the bed, smiling.

“Seriously!” You weakly shoved him in playful spirit. “What kind of demon are you? No soul-stealing, no eternal servitude, no human barbecue, nothing!”

Kyungsoo huffed and grunted. “I like to think of myself as more mature and dignified than that.”

You leaned forward and landed a quick kiss on his lips to silence him.

He looked at you with a worrisome expression. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

You nodded, leaning forward to wrap your arms around him in a tender hug.

“If I didn’t know any better, Kyungsoo,” You mumbled against his shirt before looking up at him with affectionate, grateful eyes.

“I’d say you were my guardian angel.” 


	14. Let Me See Your Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun x Reader

You’d been Oh Sehun’s stylist for a while now. Three months now, in fact, and despite the critical acclaim EXO had gotten over the past few years, you honestly didn’t know how much more of this personal hell you could take. **  
**

Granted, Sehun wasn’t a bad-natured individual, but after the first few jokes he threw at you, the teasing had dominoed to a point where he was becoming like your personal poltergeist.

“Yah! (y/n)-ah, you messed up my bangs!”

“Why do you look so tired all the time? It’ll only add wrinkles when you get older.”

“Stop using this brand of hairspray. I’m pretty sure it aggravates my skin.”

That, combined with SM’s incomprehensibly busy schedule that ran on the ‘tell-you-at-the-last-possible-minute’ system, was beginning to eat away at your sanity.

Still… You needed this job. It paid pretty well, and jobs in general were getting rather scarce. Others would call you lucky, but you just considered yourself fortunate that you had a family member refer you to EXO’s manager and snag you a job.

You suppressed your complaints. You were very easily replaceable, and if Sehun mentioned anything that so much as hinted as a complaint, you knew you’d be tossed to the curb in less time than you could blink.

You had lasted three months, and you’d be damned if you let this somewhat bratty idol get in the way of your steady income.

Your morale, however, hit an all time low when you misplaced your favorite necklace.

You weren’t one for jewelry, or any other overly-priced luxury for that matter. This necklace was your most precious keepsake: the only thing left from your best friend, who moved abroad a few years back, and news of passing hit you last Christmas.

You distinctly remembered throwing it into your handbag on your way to work, being too short on time in the morning to put it on properly. The hectic day carried on and it left your memory until you returned home. When you looked through the pockets, it was nowhere to be found. You nearly tore the bag to shreds looking for it, but with no success.

The next few days at work were dismal, as a nearly visible cloud of gloom hung over you like a fog and drifted to your coworkers.

Sehun noticed your lack of comebacks to his usual teasing.

“You parted my hair on the wrong side, idiot.” He would comment.

“I’m sorry.” You would mumble back.

“This is the wrong brand of BB cream, go get me the other one.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Why are you such a doormat? Buck up.”

“I’m sorry.”

Eventually, Sehun got overwhelmingly frustrated, grabbing the styling comb from your hands and turning around in his chair to face you.

“Okay (y/n), what’s wrong.” You’d never seen him glare at you so seriously before.

“Nothing.” You lied.

“Did you have a boyfriend?” He questioned. “Did he break up with you.”

“No. It’s nothing.”

“Are you having financial struggle? You know I can just tell our manager that-”

“No.” You stated firmly, avoiding his gaze and taking a deep breath. “I said it’s nothing. And **that’s starting to get annoying**.”

Sehun brushed his hair to the side and rested his head on his hand. “So what, do you get beat up at home, attacked by loan sharks? Tell me what-”

 **“Enough with the sass!”**  You shouted louder than you intended, silencing the other members within the dressing room, along with their stylists.

You quieted your voice, physically embarrassed. “I lost something very precious to me a few days ago, alright?”

“Oh,” Sehun nodded in weak understanding. “I guess you won’t want the present I got you then.”

He started to stand, but you grabbed his arm before he could get up and walk away.

“You got me a present?” You gave him an incredulous look. “Why on earth-”

“Nope.” He huffed, smirking. “I guess you don’t want it.”

It was then that you noticed he had his hand balled into a fist behind him. Without giving him a moment to react you reached for it, attempting to grapple for the object in his hand.

 **“Show me what’s behind your back.”**  Your voice tensed, showing your annoyance.

“Not unless you promise me something.” Sehun stared down at you with a surprisingly solemn expression, and it made you freeze.

“Like what?” You huffed and crossed your arms against your chest.

“You have to smile every day at work now.” Sehun blurted, barely letting you get your words out.

His gaze didn’t falter.

“I miss your smile.”

That was the  _last_  thing you expected to hear at the moment.

Your stance visibly faltered as you stumbled backwards. You felt your heart clench inexplicably, your mind going into a haze.

A shiny object dropping right in front of your face shook you out of your trance.

“…Hello? Earth to (y/n).”

It was your necklace.

“H-how did you..?” You stuttered.

“It fell out of your bag… And I saw one of the other stylists pick it up.” Sehun grabbed your palm and dropped the necklace into it. “She was wearing it for a while before I confronted her about it.”

You were speechless.

“Needless to say you won’t be seeing her around the workplace anymore.”

He closed your fingers around the necklace, still amused at your lucid daze.

“Don’t forget,” He smiled, turning around to leave and giving you a wave. “You made me a promise.”

You still couldn’t speak, too shocked to respond.

“I better see your gorgeous smile again by tomorrow morning.”


	15. Reat Your Weary Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok x Reader

You couldn’t remember a time when you had gotten more than five hours of sleep. Hell, sleeping just three hours straight seemed like a sweet, distant, and unreachable memory to you. For the last eight months it seemed as though you were a machine: waking up, tending to the kids, getting a light nap around 11pm, waking up, and starting the whole cycle again.

You hadn’t seen much of your husband, Xiumin, as he was keeping a rather busy schedule to provide enough income for the household while you couldn’t work. He woke up at 6am and came home at 6pm, spending a few hours with you and the toddler twins before heading into the bedroom and crashing.

It was a monotonous cycle for you.

But it was a cycle made out of commitment and affection. You wouldn’t let yourself take any of it for granted.

The moments you spent with Xiumin help to alleviate the mental stress and pressure that is expected of a new mother. Although your husband didn’t have the time or solitude to act as passionately towards you as he liked, he showed his love through the small, tender things that eventually piled up and became an emotional pillar to you.

On this particular evening, however, your mental resolution was walking on thin ice.

Xiumin had to work late today, and you didn’t hear the door unlock until 12:30 that night.

He walked in, and you noticed how physically exhausted he looked.

“Jagi, what are you still doing up?” He took of his shoes and long winter coat and quickly sauntered over to your side at the kitchen table. “You told me you were getting enough sleep.”

“I am,” You said hesitantly, drawing out your words.

“Well then your idea of enough and mine are two completely different things.” Xiumin pulled out the chair beside you and sat down.

“The girls are doing alright, though,” You sighed, running your hand through your hair. “They finally wore themselves out and are unconscious in their room.”

You turned your gaze from the table to Xiumin’s face, giving him a weak smile. “ **They’re so cute when they’re asleep** , y’know?”

“That’s all well and good, but-” Your husband halted in his words as he turned to examine your face.

Your skin had gone pale. Dark circles seemed to drain the life out of your eyes. The spark had seemed to die out of your expression.

“Jagi…” Xiumin reached his hands out and cupped your face, forcing you to look at him in the eye. “When was the last time you got some  _actual_ rest?”

A tear rolled down your cheek, expression faltering and fragile.

“I haven’t slept in 48 hours, Xiu… I just couldn’t stop myself from watching over the kids… I’ve been so worried about them-”

Xiumin cut you off, pulling you into a tight, warm embrace. He nestled your head into his shoulder, the silky texture of his white dress shirt soothing your cracked skin.

 **“I’d kill for a coffee right now.”**  You mumbled pathetically, barely intelligible underneath your husband’s embrace.

“There you go again, cracking a joke when the moment gets too serious.” Xiumin smiled and kissed your forehead. “I’ll go put a new pot on the stove.”

Before you could stop him, Xiumin got up and skittered off to the opposite side of the kitchen.

“Xiu, no,” You whined groggily, “Go get some sleep, you have work early tomorrow.”

He ignored you, tending solely to the hot mugs of coffee he had conjured up within a few minutes time. You squinted and saw him fix your cup just how you liked it, adding way to much sugar to his own mug, just how he liked it.

He walked back over to the table, steaming cups in hand.

“What kind of husband would I be if I abandoned my wife, who is very obviously ignoring her own exhaustion, and left her to her own repressed solitude?” He gave you his signature smirk.

“And I have absolutely no reason to get any more sleep than you do, Jagi, and besides-” He sat the mug down on the table in front of you, turning the handle towards you before taking a seat. “-Tomorrow’s Saturday.”

You groaned and slammed your head against the table in inner irritation.

“Just let me take some of the weight, alright (y/n)?” You felt the warmth of his hand as he gently rubbed your back. “You’re working a full-time job as it is, taking care of our little princesses.”

“I love them so much…” You whimpered. “I love  _you_ so much. I just can’t imagine a minute where I take my eyes off of them and something…”

You suppressed the sob that threatened to escape your sore throat.

“…’ _Happen_ ’.”

Xiumin continued to rub your back, remaining silent and attentive as he listened to you.

There was a long pause. Without another word being spoken, Xiumin pulled you up from your seat and scooped up your weakened frame into his arms

He walked slowly across the apartment floor, gently and quietly kicking the bedroom door open before entering. You felt the soft dip of the mattress against your back, a feeling that was now foreign to you.

“But- but the twins-” You protested against your husband’s movements as he began to tuck you in.

“Don’t worry, I’ll look after them for a little while longer while you get some sleep.” He bent down and kissed your forehead. “And when I get back, I’ll be the first one up if there are any problems, alright?”

You gave him another worried glance.

“I promise, (y/n), as long as I am here by your side, nothing is going to ‘ _happen_ ’.” You looked up at him with hopeful eyes as he spoke. “And I am always,  _always_ going to be by your side.”

You slept that night in more peace and comfort than you can describe, only waking up once as Xiumin nestled himself into bed beside you around 2am.

Your anxiety was laid to rest once he whispered that the girls were asleep once again, the protective warmth and comfort of his arms lulling you back to sleep as he spooned you. 


	16. The Pink Slip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok x Reader

_I swear, if I see that damn slip of pink paper on my car one more time-_

You were fuming as you walked across the parking garage.

The source of the problem began two months ago, when the apartment complex you were staying at released an announcement that they were undergoing significant ‘improvements’. And by improvements, they really meant that there would be a newly renovated list of demands and restrictions from the Residents’ Board. One of these ‘improvements’ was the implementation of a new parking policy; one that said that there would now only be five parking spaces available for each floor. With five separate apartments on each floor, this would normally be a non-issue.

However, it  _became_ an issue three weeks ago, once your imperious new neighbor,  _Kim Minseok,_  decided to move into the empty apartment on the floor of which you currently resided in: the fourth floor.

Your first impressions of Minseok were rather positive. At least, they started out that way. It seemed as though every encounter you had with Minseok aside from the courtesy introduction was one of malcontent, leaving you infuriated more often than not.

The animosity you held towards him originated once you travelled down to the parking garage three weeks ago to find a small, pink slip tucked neatly against the windshield-wipers. It read promptly:

> _“Ms. (y/n) (y/l/n),_
> 
> _We regret to inform you that you have violated the official Resident Board’s protocol initiative #0083, stating that a limit of five parking spaces are permitted per resident floor. Each floor is assigned their respective parking spaces. It has come to our attention that your vehicle is not parked in one of the assigned spaces, and the following fine will be sent to your address accordingly._
> 
> _Signed, The Residents’ Board”_

 

_Well no dip, Sherlock, of course my car isn’t parked in the assigned spot._

There was a simple reason why you couldn’t park your car in your own spot. And this reason belonged to Kim Minseok. Or rather, his moped. Because not only did Minseok own a black sedan, but he was also the resident owner of a rusty, ancient scooter that you were pretty sure could have been invented in the late 19th century.

A scooter that he believed deserved its own parking spot.

In essence, you had been booted from your own parking spot, and now, the Residents’ Board had so kindly taking the initiative to fine you for not magically replacing the rackety old moped with your car.

For the first offense, you brought this conflict up with Minseok calmly and professionally. If handling measures professionally entailed writing your own letter and sticking it to his moped, then yes, you considered yourself a professional. The first note you sent was thoroughly formal and respectful, as you assumed the receiving party to be understanding and cognisant.

Well, if that were the case, you wouldn’t be here facing the same dilemma as you have been for the past three weeks.

Minseok had been kind enough to respond to your note with one of his own. Put in simple terms, he denied your request up-front. He apparently valued this moped so much that it deserved its own space. As far as you knew, he never drove the damned thing: you’ve never seen him so much as touch it. He was permanently stuck on his  _high horse_ , and considering the way he talked about it, this moped could have been one.

The two of you had been passing heated notes back and forth since the issue began. Each time you would explain the  ~~selfishness~~  apathetic nature of his actions, he would respond with such a haughty attitude that you had to physically restrain yourself from walking right up to his doorstep and blowing a fuse. Despite the childish nature of the notes the two of you had been passing back and forth, you liked to consider yourself more mature than that.

But this was where you drew the line.

You had received the fine for ‘erroneous parking’  _seven times_  now. You didn’t know how much more of Minseok’s ceaseless arrogance you could take.

So here you were, stalking angrily across the parking garage’s cold, concrete floor as you spotted the little pink dot plastered to your car in the distance. Once you made it to the front of your car, you snatched the pink paper away from where it had become quite comfortable. It was another fine.

You couldn’t take it anymore. You tore the piece of paper in half, continuing to rip it into fourths, then eighths, then sixteenths, and so on until the floor had been coated in tiny pink lint. In the midst of your heinous fit, you decided it was a good idea to kick something.

_Bad idea, (y/n), bad idea._

You immediately doubled over in pain as your foot came into contact with the curb of the sidewalk. You could’ve sworn blood was forming in your mouth with how hard you bit down on your tongue to stop from crying out in pain. Falling on your butt, you pulled your legs to your chest and clutched the injured foot as it throbbed in excruciating pain.

**“Well, that’s tragic.”**

Your head whipped in the direction of the voice.

Your teeth gritted together in a mix of pain and disgust as your eyes met those of Mr. Kim Minseok himself.

“Would you like some help?” You were taken aback at the genuine concern in his voice.

After studying his face, you noticed that where you had expected there to be a look of amusement or superiority in his expression, there was only worry.

“I have nothing to say to the nation’s biggest moped lover.” You huffed, turning your gaze away in contempt.

“Hey, look, about that,” Minseok looked at the ground as he scratched the back of his head. “I didn’t realize it was really stressing you out this much.”

“What did you expect?” You spat childishly, too focused on the intense throbbing of your foot to think about civility. “I’m being fined a hefty sum of money every day you decide your moped is more important than your neighbor’s sanity.”

“That moped is more of a keepsake for me,” He looked back up from the ground to look you in the eye. “But I had no idea that the Residents’ Board kept fining you like that. You should’ve just told me that in the first place, other than angrily scribbling insults, violent threats, and aggressive demands.”

_Right… That might’ve helped, (y/n)._

“I thought it would be rather obvious, considering it’s the apartment complex’s policy.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t realize, but I did just move here a few weeks ago. I didn’t see anything about a parking fine in any of the bulletins.” Minseok looked genuinely apologetic, causing you to consider your spiteful attitude.

“Right, well-” You coughed, trying to retain some ounce of pride after being proven the idiot in this instance.

As you tried to stand however, you recoiled almost instantly. It felt as though fire was spreading from the balls of your feet up to your knee.

Minseok immediately stepped close to you, kneeling down and reaching an arm behind your back for support.

“I swear,” You muttered, more angry at yourself than at Minseok, “If I broke a toe or something because of this whole affair-”

“Here,” Minseok cut you off, helping to position you to sit against the door of your car. “Let me take you to the hospital to get it looked at.”

“No, that’s fine,” You lackadaisically shoved his hand aside and sighed deeply. “Besides, it’s all for nothing if you won’t move that damn scooter.”

Minseok sighed and let out a short laugh, running his hand through his hair as he did so.

“I’ll tell you what,” His smile was something you didn’t expect to affect you so deeply, but it did. “We haven’t had a proper opportunity to get to know each other, as neighbors. If you agree to grab some dinner with me tonight, then I’ll rent a spot for my moped and give you back your hard-fought parking spot.”

You blinked several times, speechless in utter surprise.

“U-um… I guess…” You took a deep breath, hardening your expression. “If you swear that I won’t have to see another one of those damn pink papers again as long as I live-”

“Agreed.” Minseok’s smile widened, and you could’ve sworn that some small part of you felt the urge to swoon, coming to the realization of just how abnormally handsome he was. “But first-”

Before you had the chance to utter a single word, Minseok’s arms swept underneath you. In the span of a second, he scooped you up into his arms, securing you in place with more strength than you thought possible. You had no idea how well-built he was, as his figure hid it rather well.

What you weren’t expecting more than that, however, was the mischievous wink he sent you to accompany his amused smirk.

“I really think I should take you to the hospital.” 


	17. You're Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae x Reader

You choked on your own sobs, tears blurring your vision as you glanced at the clock that ticked away on the kitchen counter.

_12:51am_

Its numbers seemed to mock you as you waited, almost pathetically, for your fiance to return home.

The formal party that you and Jongdae had been invited to by your coworkers began as one of the happiest nights of your life. There was music, there was dancing, there was even a fireworks display. You were happy to be in the arms of the man who had proposed to you just three weeks prior, happy to have him sway with you to the slow jazz that promised delicate intimacy.

The night, however, came to a screeching halt as soon as you returned from the bathroom to find a blonde damsel, dressed thin, prim, and proper, draping herself over your soon-to-be husband’s shoulders. Your fists clenched immediately as you her accidentally trip over the corner of the table. Your jaw tightened as she fell into his arms and he caught her. You saw Jongdae look into her eyes with as much care and concern as he did to you on the nights after you made love to each other. A sparkle that was promised to be yours when he offered you the silver ring.

Before you could watch anymore, you had grabbed your belongings and left, able to convince one of your best friends to give you a lift back to the apartment you and Jongdae had shared, tears marking the journey home.

That was  _3 hours ago_.

And yet, there was still no sign of Jongdae.

You filled your glass to the brim with the maroon-colored liquid that promised mental escape. The cup overflowed, and a significant amount of wine spilled over, dripping onto the counter. You paid it no mind, bringing the glass to your lips and beginning to chug it down like your life depended on it.

You were so entranced by the way the alcohol felt like silk on your tongue that you didn’t hear the lock to the apartment door beep and click open.

“Hey,  **I’m late** ,” Jongdae’s voice went unheard behind you, “But I’m home now and-”

You were rudely awoken from your blissful trance as the wine glass was ripped away from your hands.

“Jagi? What on earth are you doing?!” You blinked your heavy eyelids, doing your best to focus on the man that was yelling at you.

What is he so angry about this time? You hiccuped, finishing your thought.

“Why do  _you_ care if I’m over here enjoying myself, hmm?” You swayed, the alcohol taking its toll on your equilibrium. “ _Itzz_  not like you had a problem enjoying yourself with  _other company_.”

You words were so slurred, you hardly recognized them yourself. You began to tip off of the stool you were sitting on, prepared to fall head first onto the kitchen tile.

Two strong forearms reached across your torso protectively, preventing you from tumbling over in your drunken state.

“What? What on earth are you talking about?” Jongdae moved his hands to your shoulders, firmly keeping you in place.

You hiccuped again. “That one chick who was  _all over_ you. I thought that was supposed- to be me. I thought you were supposed- to look at me like that. I thought… I  _thought_ -”

And uncontrollable sob erupted from your throat. You hunched over as Jongdae gently brought your head to his chest.

“Are you talking about Sohee?” He let out a deep sigh and began to pet your hair. “Jagiya, that was a set up from my old college friends. They hadn’t gotten the news that I proposed to you and still thought I was single, so they told my ex that I was still available.”

You sniffled, moving your head away to look up at your fiance with eyes brimmed with tears.

“A set up?” You sniffed again. “You mean, like a joke?”

“Yes, exactly, **it was a joke, I swear.** ” Jongdae delicately brushed a clump of tangled, sweaty bangs away from your eyes. “They thought it would be funny to watch me have to play it cool around my psychotic ex girlfriend from eons ago, but the game was over the minute I got her to stop clinging onto me and told her I was engaged.”

“So… You really aren’t tired of me?”

“Oh, my poor angel, I can’t believe you told yourself these lies. All because of my pathetic actions.” Jongdae took a step closer and pulled you into his chest once again, this time tighter. “I won’t ever let you feel this way again, alright?”

You nodded against his strong arms, coughing as you did your best to calm your cries.

“Let’s get you to bed now, Jagi, you need to sleep off all of this wine.”

Jongdae pulled you up from your stool before quickly wrapping your left arm around his neck and scooping you up into his arms bridal style.

“No one is going to take my beautiful fiance away from me. Only I get to enjoy the ability to touch your beautiful curves, kiss your beautiful lips, and look into your beautiful eyes.”

You blushed at his words. A wave of exhaustion began to overtake your muscles and consciousness as the gentle sway of Jongdae’s footsteps lulled to you relax.

Once in the bedroom, he set you down on the bed carefully, taking off his shirt and replacing his pants with pajama bottoms before joining you underneath the covers.

“I’m sorry, Jongdae,” Your breathing hitched as you faced the aftermath of your crying episode. “I should’ve given you a chance before jumping to conclusions.”

“ _Shhhh_ ,” Jongdae turned on his side to face you, using his thumb to wipe away a stray tear. “I will invalidate every insecurity, every thought of imperfection that you have.”

Your cheeks flushed, and you leaned forward to give Jongdae a soft peck on the lips. Your fiance smiled into the kiss, prolonging it before you pulled away.

“I made the decision to give you all of me when I proposed, and I am prepared to defend that commitment for life.” Jongdae smiled at you as he cupped your cheek.

You closed your eyes and sighed against his hand. “What did I ever do to deserve you, Kim Jongdae?”

“You did just enough to make me fall head over heels, Jagi, and nothing can replace that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr too [@nunchiwrites](https://nunchiwrites.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
